


Evergreen [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by mylittleredgirl. Special Agent Dale Cooper expects that, as an FBI agent, his help will be accepted. He doesn't expect to be welcomed.
Relationships: Dale Cooper & Harry Truman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Evergreen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168815) by [mylittleredgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/pseuds/mylittleredgirl). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](https://purplelagoon.org/audio/evergreen/%5bTwin%20Peaks%5d%20Evergreen.mp3) (9.7 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](https://purplelagoon.org/audio/evergreen/%5bTwin%20Peaks%5d%20Evergreen.m4b) (18 MB).

Length: 21:07  



End file.
